


Ridiculous Superstition

by Jak_Dax



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Escape, F/M, Magic, Monkeys, Mostly set after World's End, Pirate Shanties, Pirate lingo, Reader is a mermaid, Swordfighting, timeline jumps, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: You're a mermaid who's been told her whole life to avoid pirates. What happens when you decide to breach that rule just once?





	1. As I Sailed

~A Time Before the Legends of the Black Pearl~

From the moment you could swim and talk, you were taught one important thing. Never trust a pirate. They were thieving liars and all they would do is manipulate others into their own benefits. Your kind was treated the worst by the buccaneers. You were a mermaid.

The first story you had heard about a pirate was a day when the other mermaids gathered together for the summer solstice. You were the youngest of the mermaids at the time, since the birth of a mermaid was a rare occasion. You were only a child, your tail was two feet long, and you were only beginning to learn to read. Your older sister brought you along to the event.

"Come along, ___! We can't keep the others waiting!" Your sister tugged on your hand and you let out a giggle, as you kicked your tail forward and through the water.

"What's so special about this occasion? The sun stays longer in the sky, doesn't seem a big deal to me." You swam faster to match your sister's pace, though your tail was getting tired.

"Mermaids from all over the seven seas are gathering this day. They sing songs, share stories, and even trade beautiful items." Your sister sighed in content. "It's a time to celebrate, rather than worry."

"It does sound fun." You admit. Suddenly the sound of a couple voices filled the area around you and the familiar siren sound soothed your senses. Your sister and you swam around a pillar of rocks to find a group of mermaids seated beside chests of fallen gold. One mermaid appeared much older than the rest of you and she seemed to be the one leading the shanty with the others.

"My name was William Kidd, as I sailed, as I sailed, my name was William Kidd, as I sailed. My name was William Kidd, God's laws I did forbid, and most wickedly I did, as I sailed, as I sailed, and most viciously I did, as I sailed." The mermaid sang and her voice seemed to echo off the ocean walls and probably pierced through the water itself.

"What is she-" You opened your mouth to say something, but your sister shushed you before leading you over to sit with the other mermaids. You sat down, curling your tail to the side. The oldest mermaid noticed you and smiled, before continuing her song.

"My parents taught me well, as I sailed, as I sailed, my parents taught me well, as I sailed. My parents taught me well to shun the gates of Hell. Oh, against them I rebelled, as I sailed, as I sailed, oh, against them I rebelled, as I sailed." The mermaid sang, as her fellow mermaids harmonized with her.

"It's a story, listen." Your sister whispered into your ear, before she straightened up herself. You began to pay closer attention to the song and found what your sister said was true.

"I sailed from sound to sound, as I sailed, as I sailed, I sailed from sound to sound, as I sailed. I sailed from sound to sound and many ships I found and most of men I drowned, as I sailed, as I sailed, oh, the most of men I drowned, as I sailed." The mermaid continued to sing, but piecing together the story you found yourself paling. This William Kidd disobeyed his parents, sailed off to sea, and sunk ships.

"Why would this man do these things?" You whispered to your sister, your voice cracking under pressure as you asked.

"And I murdered William Moore, as I sailed, as I sailed, I murdered William Moore, as I sailed. I murdered William Moore and I left him in his gore, not many leagues from shore, as I sailed, as I sailed, not many leagues from shore, as I sailed." The mermaid sang the next verse, before your sister looked back down to you with a sad smile.

"Because he's a pirate, ___." Your sister simply answered.

"Take a warning now by me, for I must die, I must die, take a warning now by me, I must die. Take a warning now by me, and shun bad company, lest you come to hell with me, for I must die, I must die, lest you come to hell with me, for I must die." The oldest mermaid finished her song, picking up a bag from the treasure chest, and began to hand out treasure to the other mermaids around. You looked to your sister with wide eyes.

"A pirate, they kill their own kind?" You asked, incredulous.

"Many men kill their own kind, but pirates don't do it for honor. They do it for gain." Your sister ran a hand through your long hair as she gave you a serious look. "___, your my sister and your dear to me. Promise me, if you ever meet a pirate make sure he's dead before you leave. Leaving a pirate alive... It's bad luck, they will hunt you down."

"I promise..." You nodded your head firmly, as the oldest mermaid approached you and your sister. She physically looked to be in her late thirties, but you knew better. Mermaids don't age physically as fast as humans and live on a lot longer. The mermaid before you had to at least be in her eighties. She withdrew a necklace and carefully handed it to your sister.

"You're a strong, protective one. I can tell, a good thing to have within a family." The older mermaid told your sister, who bowed her head in thanks. The older mermaid turned to you and her expression softened, as she swam to be in front of you. "Your heart is compassionate, but your mind is curious. That could get you into trouble."

The mermaid withdrew something else from her bag of treasures. You became excited and held your hand out. The mermaid placed a small item in your hands and you drew back to see what it was. It was a single earring forming a thick silver hoop, hanging from it was a large fang of an unidentifiable animal.

"Hopefully, you find trouble before it finds you." The woman gave you a warm smile, before moving on to the next mermaid. You eyed the strange gift, before lifting it up to your ear and looking at your sister.

"How do I look?" You asked.

"Like a pirate." Your sister smiled, before pushing off the sandy bottom of the ocean. "Let's go mingle with the other mermaids."

"Sounds like fun!" You held the earring close to your heart as you followed your sister further into the ocean of activities.

The sun hung high in the sky, as up above sailing the seas was a pirate ship. It sailed across the waters, taking no acknowledgement of the creatures below. Pirates moved about doing their duties on the ship, as the captain stood on deck and steered the ship. The captain glanced to the newest member of the ship and sighed. He knew he was going to regret recruiting a twelve year-old.

"Lad, no slacking now. Ye will see plenty of ocean for years to come." The captain shouted as the boy glanced back. The boy nodded and hopped off the gunwall, stepping over.

"Aye, captain." The boy got down on his hands and knees, continuing to scrub the hull of the ship. The captain rolled his eyes. He hoped picking up this Hector boy wasn't a big mistake.

~Forty Years Later~

Time had been fair with you. You looked to be in your mid-twenties, despite the time that had gone by. Like other mermaids, you aged slower but your mind was not the same. You were wiser than most mermaids, though you gained that knowledge in the most unconventional ways.

You read the books of men, something most mermaids didn't partake in. But every time you found a sunken ship or sinking ship, you searched it for knowledge. You considered taking trinkets for yourself from these wrecks, but they seemed pointless.

Besides, the only one you cared for hung from your left ear. The gift you had received decades ago. Your right ear was clear of any damage and you explained to your sister you only needed the one pierced. No point getting both your ears pierced for one earring.

From the books you read, you learned many things that wouldn't really help a mermaid. Swordsmanship, marksmanship, sailing, you even learned the Pirate Code, despite the wedge between pirates and mermaids. You also read plenty of fairytales from the human world and they weren't entirely wrong when it came to your kind. Mermaids were vicious, but only because they could trust no human being. Man had not earned that trust, not after all the trials they had put mermaids through.

You had yet to come across a human alive, though occasionally you would see silhouettes of them in the distance. But keeping to your sister's promise, you never neared a pirate's ship. You knew better by this point.

You had become independent about thirty years ago and you found yourself swimming across the sea, but found yourself staying relatively in the same area. The Caribbean Sea. You couldn't help it, it was a beautiful ocean.

You were swimming near an island and recognized it's supernatural aura. Isla de Muerta. You remember being told that the gold on the island was cursed and that taking it was just a bad idea. You never felt an urge for it, but tonight was different. A smell coursed through the water and you slowed down your swim.

Blood. Lots of fresh blood.

You looked over to the island and frowned. You knew approaching the island was a horrible idea, but someone could be hurt. You weren't a human, you weren't going to allow someone to die. You turned and kicked towards the island.

You came to face large water tunnels that led into the island. You smelt the fresh blood become thicker through these tunnels and knew you would need to swim through. You carefully maneuvered through the tunnels, following the torch light that flickered above.

You thought you entered a cavern filled with torches, but when you slowly pushed your head out of the water, you gasped at the sight. You were in a chamber filled with gold from floor to ceiling. It was a pirate's paradise. You looked in awe at the room, but another sight caused you to duck back down into the water. A human body.

You peeked through the surface of the water and looked at the body from afar. It was lying on the piles of gold, motionless. You quietly swam over, ready to swim away in case the body showed any sign of consciousness. Seeing no movement, you reached up and pulled yourself out of the water and onto the stone surface above.

Your tail dipped into the water as you sat on the cool stone, as you looked down at the body of the human man. A pirate. You watched his chest for a moment, but it didn't rise and fall like a normal beings did. So, with some hesitation, you lowered your head down and pressed your ear against his chest.

...

Nothing.

You lifted your head from the chest of the man and frowned. He was dead and it was clear how. Fresh blood dripped from a bullet wound on his chest. You shifted your sitting position and examined the man better.

He was dressed nicer for a pirate. Dark brown breeches, an elaborate, grey waist-coat, browns swash boots, a grey shirt, an orange sash wrapped around his waist covered by a leather belt and a leather Baldwin that crossed over his shoulder. A faded green bandana was wrapped around his head, but this was covered by his big, round, dark hat that had a couple feathers sticking out of it.

You decided to inspect the man himself now. He had nicely tanned skin, clear evidence of being at sea all day. Wrinkles wrung across his face, showing age and doing your best to recall how humans aged, you identified him of being in his early fifties. Around your mental age then. Ragged auburn hair hung loose from his head reaching his shoulders, it also grew from his upper lip and chin.

Men were so particular.

There was no such thing as merman, so seeing a male at all was a very rare occasion. You couldn't help the... Compelling feeling that filled your chest as you continued to look at the man. He had to be considered handsome in his world, at least you assumed so. A shame he was gone.

Carefully, you pushed yourself closer and hovered over the man. You pushed your long hair back behind your ear as you leaned on one of your arms over the man. You hesitated, before reaching up and gently tracing the side of the man's face. His skin was rough and cold.

You gently smoothed out the hair of his upper lip and remembered what is was referred to. A mustache, not an uncommon thing for a man to have. You admired the jewelry he wore around his fingers and hanging on his neck. You smiled a little, before reaching up and brushing back the man's auburn hair. You froze in your actions, your eyes widening in surprise.

Hanging from the man's right ear was an earring that perfectly matched your own. You brushed his hair from his other ear, but found his ear clear of earring and piercing. You gently lifted up the fang that hung from his ear and frowned. What did it mean?

A screech caused you to jump away from the man and snap your head over to the piles of gold. A small monkey sat on one of the piles of gold and hissed at you. You furrowed your brows and gave the monkey a slight glare back. You were trying to make some witty comment to throw at the creature.

Suddenly, the dead pirate beside you did something no dead pirate should do. He gave a shuddering gasp as his whole body tensed up. Your blood ran cold and without another thought, you dived back into the water. You kicked through the water, speeding out of the cavern and not looking back.

Oxygen filled Barbossa's lungs and his eyes snapped open. The pirate captain pushed himself up on the gold pile and looked around in surprise. He was certain Davy Jone's Locker was his next destination. Barbossa's companion hopped onto his shoulder and the pirate looked to him with an amused look.

"Suppose we should see why we weren't fed to the fish, eh Jack?" Barbossa gave a snort, before he climbed to his feet and turned to the exit of the cavern. He adjusted his hat, before stepping across the piles of gold to his next destination.


	2. Fair Maid

~One Year After the Events of Chapter 1~

You never told a soul about that night you encountered the pirate. Most mermaids would look at you in horror if you did and you could imagine the scolding you would receive from your sister if she heard what you did. Though sometimes you lied at night, staring up at the surface of the water, thinking about him.

About the earring that hung from his ear that matched yours.

About how he shuddered and gasped, showing a sign of life.

About how handsome he was.

You tried not to dwell on that last one. Mermaids were not to fall in love with humans. Mermaids were passionate about love, but humans were shallow and were known for destroying hearts for their own gain. Especially pirates.

But there was just something different about that pirate you found in the caverns of Isla de Muerta.

This particular night, you found yourself swimming on the coast of Tortuga. Home of the pirates. You stayed clear out of sight, but couldn't help glancing over at the partying buccaneers. They cheered and danced about, bottles of rum in their hands. You smiled in amusement at their activities, when suddenly you felt a supernatural presence move closer.

You looked over and your eyes widened in amazement. The legendary Black Pearl. The black, tattered sails billowed in the wind, as the fog surrounding the boat grew thick as it came to a stop in the water. The ship laid anchor and some boats were being lowered down with pirates. The rowboats moved towards Tortuga and you glanced over, swimming a bit closer.

The captain stood at the back of one of the rowboats and upon closer inspection, your heart stopped.

The familiar big, dark hat with feathers that poked out. The waist-coat that hung across his wiry form. Auburn hair that hung over his back. He even had that monkey you remembered perched on his shoulder.

You were awestruck. You weren't sure if he really was alive, but here he was only a year later, and looked to be in very good health. He must be doing well if the Black Pearl was in his ownership. You felt that compelling need to approach him fill your chest, again, and you began to panic.

You couldn't approach him! He was a pirate, a captain no less. If he were to find a mermaid in his presence, he would use you. But you wanted to at least meet him, hear his voice and name. You would be satisfied with just that.

So, a plan began to formulate in your brain as you watched the men dock and make their way onto land. You watched them enter into a certain bar, before you began to swim over to a hidden away coast. It was away from the eye of other's and would be a perfect place to start your idea. You climbed up onto the beach, using your arms, and getting away from the water.

You had never done this or seen this, but you heard many a mermaid doing it. You weren't sure if it was working, but suddenly a burning pain struck your tail. Slowly the scales of your tail began to melt away and in their wake, the form of your tail began to shape into two limbs. Minutes passed and you were now left with a pair of legs, completely new to you.

You pushed yourself onto your back side and ran a hand across your legs. Smooth, like the skin of your upper half. Strange. You examined the other additions to legs and your eyes stopped at something you hadn't seen before. You couldn't recall it in any of the stories you read, but it was strange.

No wonder humans always covered up that area. Speaking of which, you knew no humans walked around without a covering. So, you decided that's what you would need to do next.

Not sure how to go about it, you managed to push yourself up onto your feet. You wobbled a little, but held out your hands to balance. Hesitantly you lifted a foot up and stepped forward. You stumbled and dropped back down onto the sand. You huffed, blowing some of your wet strands out of your face.

This might be a long night.

~

You found and borrowed a dress that was hung out to dry. It was done drying when you unhooked it and slipped it on. The dress was a peridot green color with gold designs, it was big and loose at the skirt and sleeves, but the bodice was tight on your ribs. How could humans wear such constraining covering?

Leaning on buildings as you walked to brace yourself, you made your way to the bar you saw the pirates of the Black Pearl enter. You entered into the establishment and found utter chaos.

Pirates were swinging from the lights, all singing their own shanties with rum pouring out of their mugs. Other pirates were passed out on the ground. Whores trailed passed you and flaunted up to men, especially the ones who clearly had more gold than others. Seeing no trace of the pirate you were looking for, you entered into the next room of the place.

You found the bar overrun by pirates, but your eyes caught the commotion of the corner of the room. The familiar pirates were settled at tables in the back of the room, mugs of rum and whiskey in their hands. They seemed to be egging their captain on and he merely smirked, before clearing his throat.

"In Amsterdam there lived a maid, mark well what I d' say! In Amsterdam there lived a maid, an' she was mistress of her trade. I'll go no more a-rovin' with ye fair maid!" The captain sang, his voice raspy and dry. It was no siren, but you felt as if it added character to him.

"A roving, a roving, since roving's been my ru-i-in, I'll go no more a roving, with you fair maid!" All the pirates joined along with him for the chorus.

"I asked this maid to take a walk, mark well what I d' say! I asked this maid out for a walk, that we might have some private talk. I'll go no more a rovin' with ye fair maid!" As the captain continued to sing, you slowly began to make your way through the crowd of pirates towards the members of the Black Pearl.

"A roving, a roving, since roving's been my ru-i-in, I'll go no more a roving, with you fair maid!" The pirates laughed, gulping down their alcohol or spilling it onto the ground. You didn't mind them as you moved yourself closer.

"Then a great big Dutchman rammed me bow, mark well what I d' say! For a great big Dutchman rammed me bow, an' said "Young man, dees ees meine frau!" I'll go no more a rovin' with ye fair maid!" The captain cackled, as he raised a hand up to scratch the head of the small monkey on his shoulder.

"A roving, a roving, since roving's been my ru-i-in, I'll go no more a roving, with you fair maid!" You were almost to the captain, when suddenly an arm came around your waist and pulled you into the chest of another pirate.

"Lovely one, aren't ya? Certainly more than the other prostitutes. How about Cracking Jenny's Teacup with me? If you know what I mean?" The smell of rum hit your nose as the pirate leaned his face towards your, causing you to cringe away.

"Then take fair warnin' boys from me, mark well what I d' say! So take fair warnin' boys from me with other men's wives, don't make too free. I'll go no more a rovin' with ye fair maid!" The captain sang the last of the verse and the fear that was beginning to engulf you dissipated. You would not be stopped now.

"I'm not interested." You pushed yourself out of the man's arms, forcing him back enough he stumbled into some pirates behind him. You focused on the captain of the Black Pearl and stormed your way over.

"A roving, a roving, since roving's been my ru-i-in, I'll go no more a roving, with you fair maid!" The pirates finished singing, giving a loud cheer at the end. The captain chuckled, relaxing in his seat as he took a small gulp of his rum.

"Captain." You stepped into the presence of the pirate captain and found your heart racing, your throat tightening up. You were so ready to meet him, but now with him right in front of you, you found yourself speechless. The man tipped his head up to look at you and when you locked eyes, you braced against the table he sat at. It was partly due to you not being used to your feet, but it was mostly because of the man's eyes. What a ghostly, light blue, they must've pierced your soul.

"Ye better take a seat, lass. Ye look as if yer about to collapse." The captain grinned up at you, shining rows of white and gold teeth. He kicked out an empty chair beside him and exaggeratedly gestured to it with his arm.

"Thank you." You bowed your head in thanks, before taking a seat beside him. You were happy to get off your new feet.

"So, what's been so deservin' of me to receive such a fine, young lass as yerself at me table?" The captain inquired. Despite drinking, he was keen and it didn't seem he was as relaxed as he made out. This man was always cautious and you felt some respect for him grow from that. You remembered what you wanted from the man. You met him, you heard his voice, all you wanted left was for his name.

"I'm sorry to be so bold, Captain, but... I felt as if I had seen you from somewhere before. Maybe even met you." You gulped after making out all those words. You were still scared, scared to talk to him and make a fool of yourself or to slip out your secret. "I just wish to know of your name."

"Is that all? T'is a small request to make one so nervous." The man chuckled in amusement. "Though if ye knew me, ye would be nervous."

"Would I?" You furrowed your brow in confusion.

"Aye, if ye were smart." The captain removed the hat from his head and nodded to you in a polite gesture. "Ye be in the presence of Hector Barbossa. Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. Captain of the Black Pearl."

"Hector Barbossa..." You said, trying the name with your own voice. This was the man who had been plaguing your dreams. From the sounds of it, a renowned pirate and yet you felt so... Attracted somehow to him. Surely you must be cursed to think such thoughts. Having got what you wanted, you cleared your throat and made a movement to stand. "Thank you, for satisfying my curiosity. I will not bother you any longer."

"Don't tell me I'm scarin' ye off now, lass." Barbossa chuckled as he placed his hat back on his head. The captain reached across the table and grabbed two items from the basket sitting in the middle of the table. He tossed you one of the items and you caught it in your hands. A bright green apple, you had never had fruit before. Barbossa leaned back in his chair, stretching out his legs as he rubbed his apple on his waist-cost. "Sit with me awhile, I could use the company."

"If you don't mind..." You smiled a little, but your smile disappeared as you looked back to the fruit.

Just bite into it, it couldn't be that hard. You brought the fruit up and bit into, just like you would with the fish you devoured in the ocean. But the taste you received was far different. The apple had a pleasing tart taste to it and it's juices amplified it. You hummed in delight, taking another bite, not acknowledging the juices that ran from the corners of your mouth.

It was delicious and you smiled as you took a couple more bites. You heard an amused chuckle and you were snapped back to the present. You looked to Barbossa, to find him grinning at you. You became self-conscious as you lowered your apple and wiped away the juices from your face.

"Haven't seen someone eat an apple so ravenously, since... Well, when I got lifted off an island after being marooned, about a year ago." Barbossa snorted and took a generous bite out of his apple, juices ran out of his lips and down his chin. "I ate about a bushel after getting that escort back to the mainland."

"If you were left alone, it's no wonder you were so hungry." You took a smaller bite of your own apple.

"Ye don't know the half o' it, lass." Barbossa's grin grew a little as his light blue eyes seemed to twinkle. There was definitely a secret hidden in the tone of his voice. "T'is occurred t' me I haven't received yer name."

"It's ___." You answered, as you rolled the fruit across your fingers. "Well, I'm sorry for my lack of manners. If I'm honest, I've never had an apple before." 

"Is that so? If yer eyes perceive anything else ye wish to try, than take it for yer own. Yer in the land of the lawless, anything is yers if ye wish it." Barbossa gestured to the whole bar area and you assumed he implying fruits along with alcohol was for your taking. You smiled a little and gave him an unconvinced look.

"I doubt anything can be mine if I take it here."

"As long as ye steal it before the owner notices." Barbossa raised his mug up and sent you a poised look. "Than t'is yers for the takin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think singing is too OOC for Barbossa. He's the lord of the Pirates, it should be in his jib description to sing.


	3. The Dawn of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update, these become more frequent the more feedback I get on a piece of work. This story is finished, and it can get out out faster with more kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.

You had stepped onto land while the moon was high in the sky. But you found yourself spending time with the captain of the Black Pearl into the rays of the next morning. The sky was turning light pink from the oncoming dawn.

You hadn't accepted any alcohol and though Barbossa did have a couple tankards, he was only slightly buzzed. During the time spent with him, he introduced you to some of his crew. Though the introductions were brief and you couldn't recall any of them now. Most of the night was Barbossa sharing with you stories of his adventures, and offering you food and drink. Though he did seem to leave out details to some of the stories, you could see the hidden spark in his eye.

Once the morning light began to peak through the bar's windows, Barbossa became much more alert and finished off his last tankard.

"T'is the mornin' upon us. It seems I've lost track of time." Barbossa pushed himself up from his seat and stood tall, looking above the crowd of roughhousing pirates. "Listen up, ye bunch of bilge-sucking carousers! Get yerselves to the ship. If any of ye arrive late, consider findin' yerselves a different crew."

"Aye, aye, captain!" A couple pirates shouted, others joining in with a shout. A dozen or so of the pirates began to gather themselves together and grabbed their belongings to head back to the ship. Barbossa chuckled at the controlled chaos before looking to you, quirking up his eyebrow.

"Ye have certainly kept this pirate entertained for the night. T'is an honor to walk ye back to yer own humble abode." Barbossa tipped his hat and offered his hand to you.

"Oh, uh..." You took his hand, admiring the rough callouses as he pulled you to your feet. You didn't have a home to return to, not one he should know. "Actually, I rather just have a walk with you, at least to the green hills. My home is rather far away."

"Mm..." Barbossa eyed you, his gaze showing a hint of suspicion. He rubbed his thumb across your palm and he admired the softness of your skin. "A woman with secrets, eh? I won't press, I have some o' me own."

"Every pirate seems to." You admitted.

"Aye." Barbossa smiled, again, though this smile was more reserved as he regarded you. "Allow me to walk ye, fair lady, to the green hills. It be only fair after the company ye gave me this night."

"Thank you, Captain Barbossa." You allowed a small smile to slip to your face, before Barbossa's grip on your hand tightened and he led you out of the bar. You both stepped out into the dawn and you looked to the ocean waters. You wouldn't near it in the presence of a pirate, and most certainly not Barbossa. The pirate captain released your hand, instead taking it upon himself to link arms with you, to better escort you to the hills. There was a screech before Barbossa's monkey, Jack, climbed up his back and onto his shoulder. "He's cute when he's not screeching and hissing at you."

"He doesn't take a likin' to most, but ye seem to be one o' the few exceptions." Barbossa smirked before offering his open hand to Jack. The monkey hopped onto the grip before the pirate captain brought it across his chest and to your shoulder. Jack hopped onto your shoulder and sat patiently, though he did begin to rifle through your hair. You laughed lightly as you stepped across the cobblestone streets of Tortuga. Barbossa glanced down and his brows raised slightly. "Ye don't seem to be wearin' any footwear from the looks of it, lass."

"I prefer not to have footwear." You came up with the excuse fairly quick. 

"Yer certainly a peculiar one, suppose that's why I haven't scared ye off." Barbossa smirked a little, as you walked through the streets of the town.

"You are intimidating." You honestly answered, receiving an approving look from Barbossa. He seemed to like that response. "But I don't have any reason to fear you. You don't have a reason to harm me."

Both of those last statements were wrong and you knew it. You were scared of him and he did have a reason to harm you.

"If I may ask, lass, but ye have been steerin' my curiosity. Most wenches approach me lookin' for something. A bag o' doubloons. Jewels." Barbossa glanced down at you, the warm expression he had been giving you now turning slightly hard. "Perhaps a night of love-making. But ye have asked nothing but me name."

"That was all I wanted... To meet you face-to-face, hear your voice, and receive your name." You told him truthfully. He gave you a strange look and you cleared your throat. "I had heard legends of the captain of the Black Pearl, I wanted to see if everything I heard was true."

"An' is it?" Barbossa inquired, as Jack let out a small squeak.

"Yes, except for the rumor of the captain being an evil being who crawled himself back from hell." You slowed your walk with Barbossa and you looked up to meet his gaze. He looked entertained by your statement and you felt your heart beat against your chest. You reached your free hand up and cupped Barbossa's face, his facial hair brushing against your palm. You both came to a halt as you gently ran your thumb across the light hairs of his mustache, like you did a year ago.

"Hm... Strange, I feel as if I've been in this position before..." Barbossa didn't seem to mind your actions towards him, but he also seemed to be drifting into thought. You were afraid maybe he recalled your encounter from years ago. You withdrew your hand, as Jack jumped off your shoulder and back onto Barbossa's.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward..." You apologized, stepping back. You weren't paying attention though and accidentally bumped into a younger pirate who was carrying a basin. A basin filled with water. The force of bumping into the pirate caused him to drop the basin, dunking gallons of water onto you.

You fell to the ground from the impact of bumping into the other pirate. As soon as the water made complete contact to you, you felt your legs under your dress begin to meld together. You felt your scales form and you gasped at the sensation, but also out of fear. The fins at the end of your tail formed and peeked slightly out from underneath your dress.

"Watch where you're going!" The younger pirate shouted, as he shot you a glare getting back to his feet and grabbing his now empty basin.

"Give me yer hand, lass, I'll get ye back on yer feet..." Barbossa stepped over about to extend his hand, but his eyes drifted down. Your blood ran cold as he stared at the ends of your fins that edged out from underneath your dress. His expression remained neutral as he lifted his gaze to look at you. His eyes revealed realization and you knew it was over for you.

"Hey, pirate, keep your prostitute in line." The pirate you bumped into remarked. You were shocked at the next course of actions. With a "shink" sound, Barbossa withdrew his broadsword and held the end of the blade to the man's throat.

"Ye should be more careful o' yer words, scurvy dog. Ye are in the presence of Captain Barbossa." Barbossa hissed, lifting the handle of his blade a little higher. "Ye are also in the presence of a lady, unlike the rest of the whores around here. If ye knew what was best, ye would hurry along an' out of me sight."

"Aye, captain." The young man gulped in fear.

"If we cross paths, again, I promise to keelhaul you." Barbossa threatened, before slightly lowering his blade. The man nodded rapidly, before gripping his basin and scurrying off. Barbossa turned to face you and fear struck your core, as you crawled backwards a bit. The pirate captain ignored your obvious fleeing as he stepped forward and knelt down beside you. "Curl yer tail, lass. Don't want to drag attention to ourselves, now d' we?"

You blinked in surprise, but seeing you couldn't do anything else, you did as Barbossa said. The pirate captain withdrew some string from his coat and moved to the ends of your gown. He gathered up the ends and tied them up, like one would do with hair. Before you could ask anything, suddenly his arms were underneath your back and the bend of your tail. Barbossa lifted you off the ground and instead of heading towards the hills, he turned around and began making his way to the port.

You began to panic, ideas of what he might do to you running through your head. What would he want with you? Would he sell you? Would he skin you? Would he get you to cry to steal your tears?

You shuddered at the thoughts and lowered your eyes to your lap. This was a horrible, awful idea. What had you gotten yourself into? You gripped the parting of Barbossa's waist-coat, catching his attention.

"You'd best relax. If ye look upset, everyone will be gettin' ideas. We can't have any of that." Barbossa warned, a sternness in his tone. But you had no room to argue, so you did your best to retain a neutral expression as you gripped onto the pirate captain. Barbossa casually walked through the port, greeting some of the other pirates. None of them seemed to catch on, but instead sent whistles and looks which you knew implicated something else entirely. Barbossa reached a row boat that seated some crew of the Black Pearl, stepping into it. "Get movin' to the Black Pearl, we haven't time to waste."

"Captain, what about the girl?" One of the crew asked, nodding to you.

"Best keep yer questions to yerself. The girl's condition is of no regard to ye." Barbossa narrowed his eyes at the sailor, who paled slightly and nodded.

"To the Pearl." Ordered the crew member and the others grabbed up their oars, beginning to paddle towards the large, dark ship.

Barbossa seated you down with him and once he situated you on his lap, he took your hand and took it to the side of the boat with his and dipped it into the water. You eyed him warily, knowing what he was doing. He was prolonging your mermaid form, so you wouldn't change back to a human. You lightly glared at him and he stared back, his expression still neutral but his eyes were not easy to read.

It wasn't long, until you found yourself at the hull of the huge ship. The rowboat was tugged up and once you reached the level of the ship, Barbossa lifted you up and stepped onto the deck. You both ignored the looks from the other crew members, as Barbossa stepped across the deck with you to what was clearly the captain's quarters. The pirate captain was quick to get you inside, locking the door behind him.

"So, what do you plan on doing with me?" You sharply asked, as you glared up at the man who held you. "You seem to want me to yourself? What benefits are you seeking if you're keeping a mermaid secret?"

"Ye wound me, wench. Ye think I have in mind wicked actions for ye?" Barbossa laughed heartily at this as Jack hopped off his shoulder and onto a table seated in the middle of the room. You glanced about the space, seeing this first room was just a dining room lit by an arrangement of candles. Barbossa crossed the room and entered into another one, this being the bed chambers. You squirmed in the man's grip, but to your surprise, he stepped over to a large wooden tub in the corner. "Ye should feel honored, I'm sacrificin' me weekly bath to keep ye breathin'."

You were carefully set down into the wooden tub and you relaxed your limbs. Barbossa unsheathed his broadsword, again, and before your could ask what he was using it for, he swiped the blade down in a clean strike. You flinched, but looked down to only find your dress cut down the middle. Barbossa sheathed his blade as you pulled off the dress and tossed it out of the tub. The pirate captain eyed you for a moment, before stepping over and picking up a bucket.

"... Do you plan on doing anything to me?" You finally asked. Barbossa dumped the first bucket of water into the tub and you shivered at its cool temperature. The bucket only filled about three inches of the tub, you'd need four more buckets to really relax and breathe easy.

"Perhaps if the circumstances were different, I would." Barbossa answered, pouring another bucket of water into the tub. The captain paused in his actions to scrutinize you. "Yer not the first mermaid I've happened upon. An' ye most certainly won't be the last."

"Oh?" You raised an eyebrow, before shuddering as he filled the tub with another bucket. Such cold water, you couldn't imagine how he could stand bathing in this. "Then why keep me around?"

"I'll only be keepin' ye until I get some answers." Barbossa poured in the last bucket, before pulling up a seat to the wooden tub. You dunked your head in the water, getting a fresh gulp of water before breaking through the surface, again. You found Barbossa watching you closely and felt yourself become self-conscious, again. Your were completely bare now.

"What is it you want to know?" You asked, your hair dripping across your face.

"Why pretend to be human? An' why approach a pirate? A captain? What is to gain from this venture of yers?" Barbossa inquired as he relaxed in his chair. You hesitated, before smoothing your long hair out of your face, revealing your ears. Barbossa's gaze shifted to your left ear and his eyes widened at the sight.

"I came across you once, Barbossa... Though you weren't among the living." You closed your eyes. "I was just curious... I was surprised to see you had something that matched my own... But I was even more surprised to find a human so..."

"Evil?" Barbossa finished for you with a huff. "Malicious? Blood-thirsty? Inhumane?"

"Attractive." You finished yourself. Barbossa considered you for a moment, his fingers running across his beard. Slowly, a smirk worked onto his face and he leaned forward in his seat.

"Go on."


	4. Our Accord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update, keep up with the feedback, guys. The more, the more frequently chapters are released.

"It's as ye say." Barbossa huffed a little, a forced smile on his face. He ran his fingers across your earring, before holding it back out to you. "Where'd ye come by it?"

"It was a gift from another mermaid." You took back the earring, before hooking it back onto your ear. It swung a little as you released it and you looked over Barbossa. The last hour you had been answering his questions, though all of them seemed harmless. He didn't ask of your family or the location of your home or other other mermaids. Mostly he inquired why you were around Tortuga and now how you got the earring. "She told me that she hopes I can find trouble, before it can find me."

"You've been doin' a good job of that." Barbossa smirked, though his eyes on you were narrowed. "Not t' go jumpin' to conclusions, but what were yer plans for me?"

"What? You think I had some hidden motives?" You asked, feeling the gentle sway of the ship. The watercraft had set off hours ago and you knew you had to be far from Tortuga now. Though it would still be a quick swim for you.

"Every mermaid seems to." Barbossa shrugged as he rested his back against the chair. "I have a hard time believin' ye just wanted me name."

"I guess I just wanted to know why I'm compelled to be a near you..." You shifted your tail in the water, avoiding the pirate's gaze. "I found you on Isla de Muerta, I followed the smell of your blood. I thought you were dead, but you weren't... You were the first human I had ever neared and... You fascinated me."

"Fancy that! A mythical mermaid findin' a dirty, old pirate fascinating! A likely tale!" Barbossa cackled, though the disbelief was clear in his voice. You bristled and sat up in the tub.

"It's true!"

"Yer a mermaid, lass! T'is yer nature to deceive." Barbossa scoffed and kicked up his feet so they rested on the rim of the wooden tub. "Ye seduce me to yer ways and then ye drag me to the bottom of the ocean. That's how it works."

"That's not how I work." You folded your arms, looking down at your tail. "I'm not like the other mermaids... I was a fool to think this was a good idea..."

"And what is it ye wanted t' work?" Barbossa challenged and you lifted your gaze back up to him.

"I thought I could find out what it was drawing me to you, by approaching you. But I'm more lost than ever, and captured. I knew the risks, but I didn't think..." You sighed and sunk your head back down into the water. You took a couple breathes, allowing the water to fill your lungs and release through your nose. You broke the surface, again, wiping the water from your eyes. Barbossa rubbed the side of his nose, appearing to be in deep thought.

"Yer really holdin' t' this story?" Barbossa looked to you for confirmation and you gave him a confident nod. The pirate captain returned your nod with the tip of his hat, before he offered his hand to you. "Ye heard of the Code of Pirate Brethren, lass?"

"Isn't that the rules that pirates must follow?"

"Rules is a strong word, more like guidelines. What we should do, though the rules tend t' bend t' what we want or need." Barbossa waved it off, before training back to you. "An accord comes from the rules. T'is an agreement made between two people. An equal offerin' that benefits both."

"You wish to make an accord with me." You put the puzzle pieces together.

"Aye. Havin' our situation escalate from here is something we both don't want. Sounds only reasonable t' part ways both satisfied." Barbossa reasoned and you nodded slowly in agreement.

"So, what is it you want?"

"Information. Ye see, I am preparin' for a voyage. Could potentially grant me gold, fame..." Barbossa trailed off as he eyed you. "Immortality."

"If you're asking about the fountain of youth, I can't help you there." You shook your head a little, your frown deepening. "Good thing, too, that fountain is a dead end. It makes a man into a monster."

"An' what makes ye think I'm not already a monster?"

"..." You paused as you just stared back into Barbossa's ghostly blue eyes. "Your eyes... I still see hope and emotion in them... No monster has eyes like yours..."

"Ye certainly know how t' crawl under a man's skin." Barbossa grunted, but a smile came to his face. "Fine, if this be the truth, I will ask no more than one question."

"What is it?" You narrowed your eyes in suspicion.

"Mermaids are stubborn an' their hearts be incased in ice. What be the best method to get 'em to cry?" Barbossa's smirk grew as you sent him a harsh glare.

"It depends on what mermaid, as it would depend on what human... But we hate seeing the ones we love in pain." You answered, a slight venom in your words. You hated sharing something like this, but if you were lucky, this pirate would never see another mermaid.

"Don't hold this t' me, lass. Ye won't be harmed in me doings. Now, as fer yer part o' the accord. What is it ye want?" Barbossa watched you patiently, as you mentally went over everything you needed to get out.

"I wish you to free me and vow to never in any shape or form intentionally harm me, under any circumstance." You confidently presented your side of the accord.

"What if ye wish me t' harm ya?" Barbossa rose an eyebrow and you blinked in mild confusion.

"Why would I want you to hurt me?" Feeling your lungs tightened, you quickly buried yourself in the water for half a minute before rising, again. The captain of the Black Pearl at this point was used to your little "rituals" and has already begun ignoring them.

"The situation might present itself." Barbossa reasoned and you rolled your eyes a little, wiping the water away from your vision. You couldn't see any reason for him to intentionally hurt you that would benefit you both.

"Fine, alright. If it makes you happy." You lifted your hand from the tub. "Do we have an accord now?"

"Hm... Freein' ye and not inflictin' any harm, seems a bit much for only answerin' me one question." Barbossa leaned forward in his seat, clicking his tongue. "If ye ain't sheepish of it, many men are not obliged o' the opportunity t' feel a mermaid tail."

"Is that all? Sheesh, of course you can feel my tail." You thrusted your hand back up. "But not before we make this accord."

"..." Barbossa took your hand with a wide smile, giving it a firm shake. "We have ourselves an accord, Miss. ___."

"So it would seem, Barbossa." You took back your hand as soon as Barbossa released it and you hesitated for a moment. In less than a whole day of meeting a human for the first time, they already wanted to feel your tail. Typical. You shifted your body to allow your arms to hangout from behind you as you raised your tail out of the water. You carefully draped it over the side of the tub, before relaxing your body, again.

"Gettin' t' the point, I see." Barbossa chuckled, before shifting his seat to sit to the side of your tail. You watched carefully, ready to attack this man if he went a little too far. You were prepared for pinching, poking, and prodding. You were a little more surprised at what you received.

Barbossa started with the ends of your fin, tracing their edges and examining the parts that were torn from wear and snags. He then carefully felt the silk texture of your fin and hummed in approval. You braced yourself for him to run his hand up against your scales, but relaxed when you felt him run his rough palm with the lining of the scales. He stood up, placed his hand where a human thigh would be, and ran his hand down all the way to the end of your tail.

"Ye have taken good care of yerself, m' pearl. Healthy scales, a full fin with a tear here an' there. I imagine some ships have trouble keepin' up with ye." Barbossa complimented and you felt your skin begin to grow warm, but not out of anger like before. Now, you felt flustered and bashful. Mermaids were vain and rarely gave compliments, it was nice to hear someone speak kindly to you.

"Didn't you say that mermaids were the ones who were suppose to seduce humans and drown them?" You teased slightly, and gaining a bit of confidence, you raised your tail and brushed your fin up against Barbossa's chest. The captain gained a glint in his eye as his lips curled into a smirk.

"Aye, t'is true that mermaids seduce men, but some men have capabilities far greater than a siren's. Those men could seduce a mermaid 'emselves..." As Barbossa spoke, he brought his hands to grip the edges of the wooden tub as he stepped closer to you. He leaned over the tub, bringing his face just above yours. "What d' ye reckon a man could do with power like that? A siren aidin' him?"

"I couldn't say... I've never met a man with such a power." You then proceeded to splash Barbossa in the face with some water. The pirate was less than amused as he straightened up and wiped the water away from his face.

"A sly temptress ye be. A brave one t' be messin' with the likes o' me."

"Barbossa, if you're one of the scariest pirates to sail these seas, than I feel better about pirates already." You smiled before pulling your tail back into the water and dunking yourself back down into the liquid. You took a couple deep breathes, before rising to the surface, again.

"Only a mad pirate would make an accord with a mermaid." Barbossa huffed with a half-smile. "Sounds t' be me."

"Suppose that's right, too." You felt your heart thud against your rib age and you scolded yourself for your returning feelings. You shouldn't care for someone who can not return that care back. But the thought of leaving Barbossa and never crossing paths with him, again... The thought caused your stomach to twist. You hesitated, before bringing your tail closer to your chest and beginning to feel along your scales.

"Pray tell, what ye be doin' now?" Barbossa inquired, watching you carefully feel across each and every scale of your tail.

"Looking for a loose scale, there's always at least one..." You trailed off as you felt a scale go loose at your touch, you carefully dislodge it. You brought up the scale that glittered in the sunlight that strewed in through the windows. You removed any excess flesh from the scale, before you roughly bit your lip and drew blood. You pressed the scale against your lip, covering it in the blood.

"Ye've lost me, lass. I have never heard or seen a process such as this." Barbossa watched in slight interest as he took a seat in front of the tub, again. You laughed lightly at this as you removed the scale and held it up.

"Mermaids can grant many abilities. Eternal life, the ability to breathe underwater, etc. this is the ability I'm granting to you." You watched the blood disappear into the scale, causing the bony plate to turn into a dark red color. You offered the scale to Barbossa, who took it and began to examine it closely. "An S.O.S., you could call it."

"Ye will need t' elaborate, m' pearl." Barbossa sent you an amused, but skeptical gaze.

"When you dip that scale into the ocean, I will be able to feel it and even track it down. So, let's say you get marooned on an island. Just dip the scale into the water and keep it there for at least a minute and I'll come swimming to help you." You explained, as Barbossa's eyes widened at the explanation. "But you will need to hold it down there for at least a minute. A couple seconds and I'll assume you're greeting me. Which you can do, too, if you'd like."

"I don't suppose yer lookin' fer a favor out of this?" Barbossa narrowed his eyes as he folded his fingers over the scale in his hands.

"Nay, not this. Consider it a gift." You gave a warm smile as you pulled yourself up to sit straight. "You might want to make it into a necklace or something, just to keep it close and not lose it."

"Aye, I was thinkin' the same thing." Barbossa pocketed the scale, before regarding you. "I suppose t'is me time to hold me end of the accord."

"I would be ever so thankful if you did." You brought your tail up to make it easier for Barbossa to grab ahold of you. The pirate captain rose from his seat once more and bent down, bringing his arms underneath your back and the curve of your tail. With a grunt, he lifted you out of the tub and into his arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he brought you through his quarters and dining room to the door leading to the front deck. "Wait!"

"What be the trouble, lass?" Barbossa raised an eyebrow, while you shot a nervous glance at the door.

"Won't your crew think it strange to see you walking out with a mermaid to dump into the ocean?" You asked, looking back up to meet Barbossa's eyes.

"It won't be the strangest thing me crew has seen." The corner of Barbossa's mouth twitched up into a smile, before he pushed open the door to the deck of the ship. He strode to the railing of the boat and like he said, the buccaneers who did notice didn't seem to care too much. Though their eyes did widen at their first glance. Barbossa set you down to sit on the railing, releasing you from his grip. "This is where we part. Fair winds and following seas, m' pearl."

"Same to you, Hector Barbossa." An idea came to your mind and you found yourself reaching up, grabbing ahold of Barbossa's coat. You gently tugged him down so his face was level with yours, but he was giving you a suspicious look. You just smiled, placing a hand on one of his cheeks. You leaned up and placed a quick kiss against his other cheek, drawing back just as quick.

"Better leave quick, lass. Keep this up an' I may go back on me side o' the accord." Barbossa growled under his breathe, giving you a look that caused your arms to melt.

"I'll keep that in mind. Farewell." With that, you released Hector Barbossa and fell back over the railing of the ship. You stretched your arms downwards, diving into the water. You gasped, inhaling all the cool sea water. You felt invigorated already. You glanced back at the retreating ship from underwater and felt yourself smile widely.

You had never felt so alive in your entire life and it was all because of a pirate.


	5. Tied by Blood

~One Month Later~

After your encounter with Barbossa, you hadn't heard word of him for a month. You didn't feel the tug of your scale, so you just assumed that he didn't want to bother with you. It caused your chest to tighten at the thought, but you hardly knew the pirate. You didn't want to burden him.

So, you moved on with life. You continued to travel the Caribbean, in search of some excitement or stories to hear. Slowly, Barbossa was pushed to the back of your mind. A mere afterthought.

But he was pulled to the front once more when you felt the tug.

It was noon and the sun was centered in the sky, lighting up the whole ocean. You swam about a coral reef, examining and chasing around the tropical fishes. They scattered away from you and you laughed lightly, as you dived down further to lie on the sand. You relaxed back on the soft minerals and looked up, admiring the colors that gleamed and brightened above you from the reef.

You sighed, stretching out your tail and reaching up to play with your earring. You stiffened when you suddenly felt a tugging at your chest. It was like a string was tied to your ribcage and whatever was at the end of the string was pulling on it. You sat up and looked in the direction of the tugging.

The tug was stationed in the middle of the Caribbean Sea and you wouldn't have any trouble getting there. But you couldn't be sure Barbossa was in trouble, you told him to keep the scale in the water for a minute before you'd start swimming. You had already begun counting when you felt the first tug. 

19... 20... 21...

He hadn't pulled up the scale, yet, but you couldn't be sure it was an emergency. You pushed yourself off the sand ground and began to swim in the direction of the pull, in case it did continue to remain there. You began to grow nervous as you continued to count in your head.

38... 39... 40...

You began to kick your tail harder, propelling you through the water. The anxiety in your chest grew and you began to fear that this really was an emergency. What could the captain of the Black Pearl have run into to summon you for a last resort? You continued to count, an icy feeling going over your chest.

58... 59... 60...

It was an emergency.

You swam quickly and desperately through the water, swerving around rock formations and sunken ships that were in your way. The location was at least an hour away and you knew you needed to get there faster. You closed your eyes and slowed your swim down a tad bit.

"Please, Calypso. I know you watch over these waters, please have the waves guide me on the fastest route to the one who calls me..." You plead to the Titan in hopes that your pleas would be answered. You opened your eyes and sped up your swim, again, surging forward. Suddenly, a whirlpool opened up in the water in front of you. You felt its supernatural pulse and knew it was a sign from Calypso. Without a second thought, you swam into the whirlpool.

For a few brief moments, it seemed like you were swimming through a funnel. Water spiraled around you and it felt like you were falling down a waterfall. Your swim speed increased and just as the velocity began to strain on you, you were released from the funnel and into the open water, again. As you tried to figure out where you were, you caught sight of the hull of a ship. A familiar ship.

The Black Pearl sat alone in the water above you, but was not on the move. It had stationed itself for some reason, it's anchor dropped down. Before you could investigate, you felt the tug. But it wasn't coming from the Black Pearl.

Your gaze dropped down and with the help of the sun overhead, you could somewhat see into the depths of the water. But not far enough. The sun couldn't reach past a certain point in the water, but you did see a couple air bubbles rise from below. Barbossa was drowning.

You dived down, quick and hard, as you followed the feel of the tug. You submerged into the darkness, but your eyes began to quickly adjust. Finally you spotted the body of Barbossa and quickly swam down to him. Your eyes widened in horror as you took in the scenario. Barbossa's hands were chained together and his feet were chained to a cannonball that must have dragged him into these depths.

Dropping down in front of the captain, you found him unconscious. His eyes were shut and his body was limp in the water, being held down by the chains. His hat was missing, but his bandana clung on, his hair floating about his face. Occasionally some air bubbles drifted from his mouth. The sight made you sick and you wanted to believe he was alive.

You didn't take time to think things through, as you pushed yourself under his chained arms and pressed your ear against his chest. It took a moment of focusing, but there was a slow heartbeat. You needed to get him out of the water now, before he couldn't breathe any longer. You pulled away slightly to find something glitter out of the corners of your eye. You looked to find your scale peaking behind his shirt, held by a thin chain around his neck.

You dropped down from his chained arms and tugged at the chains of the cannonball. It was too heavy for you to carry and there was no way you could break through those chains on your own. You tried to think of anything you could do and that's when it occurred to you. How could you be so stupid? Or maybe you were just scared of what could happen by doing it?

You swam up between Barbossa's chained arms, again, and gently cupped his face with both your hands. You hesitated for a brief moment, but you brushed aside your insecurities and put Barbossa first. You leaned forward and pressed your lips against his. The whiskers of his mustache and beard brushed against your skin, and his lips were rough from exposure to weather and the ocean. But you couldn't think of a better first kiss at the moment.

You weren't sure it was working, until the chained arms that were around you brought you closer and pressed you against Barbossa's chest. You gasped and pulled away, examining the captain's face for any sign of life. Barbossa's eyes flashed open seconds later and they widened upon seeing you. He inhaled sharply in surprise and his expression became bewildered. You let out a relieved laugh as you brushed Barbossa's facial hair with your thumb.

"Take it easy, it seems weird, but no human takes breathing underwater naturally at first." You moved your hands away from his face, brushing your digits through his floating hair. Barbossa took a few practice breathes, before he finally relaxed. He gave you a grateful look and nodded his head to you, his ghost blue eyes seemed to glow in the water. You were relieved to see you had made it in time to save him from being trapped in Davy Jone's Locker. "We need to get you out of these chains."

Barbossa pulled at the restraints on his wrists for a moment, before looking up in the direction of the Black Pearl. You couldn't imagine what was running through his head right now, aside from one thing. Revenge. You lowered down and tugged at the chains, again. If only you could cut through them.

Your eyes raised and landed at the scabbard hanging from below Barbossa's coat. Perfect. You grabbed the hilt of his broadsword and slid it out of its sheath. The sword was heavy in your grip, so you held it with both hands as you lowered yourself back down to the chain at his feet.

"Try to float upwards. I don't want to end up chopping your feet off." You warned the pirate captain. He didn't seem phased by your unorthodox methods, instead watching your antics with interest. But he did as you said, allowing himself to float upwards until the chain pulled tight. You held the sword to your side, relaxing your arms to prepare for your powerful swing.

You gathered all your strength into your arms and even called to the spirits of the ocean to help you in this feat. You threw your core into the swing, slicing through the water. The blade cut through the chain with a clicking sound. The manacles on Barbossa's feet were still there, but you could deal with it later. You held up the sword and looked to Barbossa's chained wrists.

"Want me to get those, too?" You asked, but the captain quickly raised his hand with his palm faced to you. He didn't want you to do that. He gestured his head up to the ship, jutting his chin out. He wanted to get back to the Black Pearl or at least above water. You nodded and carefully sheathed his sword. "Hold on, I'm not used to tugging someone along through the water. I can't promise a smooth ride."

Barbossa merely smirked at you, flashing his teeth. You pondered the best and easiest way to swim you both up, before deciding on a method you knew would certainly breach the space already set between you both. You swam up to Barbossa, before bringing up his arms and pulling them down over you. He allowed you to maneuver him, no doubt just ready to get out of the water. You pulled his arms down until they rested around your shoulders.

"I'd say hold tight, but you don't got much of a choice." You allowed an amused smile to slip onto your face, before you turned around. Your back was to his chest now and his chained hands were in front of you. You needed to get to the surface of the water, no time to be thinking about the lack of personal space.

With a swift kick of your tail, you began to pull the both of you back to the surface. Barbossa's weight pulled you down, but it wasn't the heaviest thing you had to drag through the water. Soon enough, you broke the surface, appearing in front of the ship. You heard Barbossa take a deep breathe, relieved to be above the water, again. The Black Pearl was still stationary and you began to swim yourself to the prow which was lower to the water.

"Was afraid ye wouldn't show up, lass." Barbossa spoke and your heart swelled a little at the sound of his voice. It had been too long for you.

"I told you to give me a minute. I wasn't expecting this though." You admitted, as you approached the prow of the ship. You grabbed onto the juts of wood and with great heaves, you pulled yourself up with Barbossa. You both collapsed onto the top of the prow, out of sight as long as no one looked down from the front of the ship. Barbossa brought his arms back over your head, releasing you from his embrace as you both sat up. You brushed your hair back and looked at the captain with a serious expression. "What happened?"

"A mutiny." Barbossa scowled, remembering the day's events. "I decided t' hire a doctor an' a few others fer the next voyage of mine. Turns out this doctor had other plans in mind."

"Did your entire crew turn against you?" You asked in surprise. You figured Barbossa had at least a few loyal members.

"Nay, about half me crew tried t' stop them. But they planned ahead. The loyal men are tied an' chained t' the posts, no doubt planned t' be keelhauled." Barbossa spat, before lifting up the manacles around his wrists. "Best we begin escapin'. I have a pair of picks in me waist-coat, if ye would be ever so kind."

"Of course, captain." You smiled a little, before leaning forward and beginning to search through Barbossa's pockets. Your hands patted across his chest, before you extracted a couple picks from his pocket. You adjusted them in both your hands, placing them in the locks of his chains. "You are a pirate, aren't you?"

"Ye always need t' think two steps ahead, m' pearl." Barbossa grinned as you managed to pick one of his manacles. He rolled his wrist and flexed his hand. "I'm takin' back me ship, though I could do with a bit of help."

"A pirate and a mermaid taking back a whole ship. Why does this plan seem improbable?" You rhetorically asked as you clicked open his other manacle, tossing the chains back into the ocean. Barbossa rubbed his raw wrists and looked to you with a keen eye.

"An' what d' ye propose I do?"

"I don't know..." You unfortunately let out, as you dropped your gaze to the manacles at his ankles. You pulled one of his legs onto your lap as you began to pick the lock. Being out of the water, your tail slowly began to form into a pair of legs. Barbossa watched with the most interest you've seen from him.

"It doesn't pain ye at all to shed yer scales like that?" Barbossa nodded to your new pair of legs. You clicked open the manacle around one of his ankles.

"It was uncomfortable the first time, but it didn't hurt." You glanced up at Barbossa. "You saw me gain my tail back, it didn't hurt me then."

"Seems it's easier t' grow a batch of scales than t' rip away skin." Barbossa met your eyes as his blue orbs seemed to fog over. You brought your gaze down in embarrassment as you clicked open his other manacle.

"There it's done." You tossed the rest of the chains into the water, not wanting to see them, again.

"I am not abadonin' me ship. I will take it alone if I have t'." Barbossa braced against the hull of the boat as he rose to his feet.

"That's a fool's plan." You argued, stumbling onto your own feet. He gazed down at your lower half as a snide grin began to grow onto his face. You were confused at his behavior, but stood tall despite his height over you. "You'll get yourself killed."

"I am open t' any other offers, lass." His gaze went back up to your face, his expression reverted to a stoic state. You hesitated, one idea coming to mind. But it was risky and you weren't sure if you could see Barbossa, again, after going through with it. "Well? Out with it."

"I have one idea. But I'll need some time to get it ready."


	6. Fish in the Sea

Storm clouds were beginning to form over the ocean. You did your best to lay out your detailed plan for Barbossa who listened intently, seeming to go into a military mode. It was admirable. You finished your explanation and he nodded to show he had gathered the information together.

"Seems a plan a mermaid would make. Ye are sure that I will not be targeted?" Barbossa cocked an eyebrow and you nodded in answer.

"That scale will protect you and they won't bother with the tied up ones." You glanced into the rippling water below, shifting your feet. "Are you ready to take your ship back?"

"Aye, I was ready the moment they took it." Barbossa licked his lips though it didn't help their dried state. You hesitated for a moment, facing the man in front of you, again.

"Before I go, I am curious, you've been staring at my legs and waist a lot. Since the moment we made it onto the prow. Are you just shocked by the transformation?" You asked, curious at his strange actions. Barbossa's smirk spread across his lips as he let out a low chuckle.

"Nay, just admiring yer beauty, lass." Barbossa glanced down to your waist, again. You felt a drop of rain and glanced up at the sky, but continued to listen to the pirate captain. "Ye are certainly a treasure. But we best set t' work. After ye, m'lady."

"Well, thank you anyway..." You smiled a little at his flattery, before you turned and dived into the ocean. Your tail quickly formed back and you swam to the side of the hull of the ship. Some wood jutted out of the side, forming a step ladder up the boat. You gripped onto the wood and began to pull yourself up to the deck of the ship. The rain began to pour down and you knew that you wouldn't have to worry about gaining your legs back.

With a couple more rungs, you pulled yourself up onto the railing of the ship. You took quick notice of the pirates tied to the mast and a couple spotted you. Their eyes widened in shock, but you placed a finger to your lips to shush them.

You looked about the ship and noticed most of the free pirates moving about and getting ready for the storm. You spotted a man in black robes with a loose white shirt underneath and black breeches on, his bright blonde hair was combed back and an edge of authority gave you the impression he was the captain.

"Oi! Who d' you think you are...?" A pirate stormed up to you, but he trailed off the moment he saw your tail. He gulped and stepped back as the pseudo-captain took notice. The man raised his eyebrows, before stepping down and coming to stand beside his shipmate. "Cap'ain, it's a..."

"A mermaid." The captain finished, before sending you a charming smile. He knelt down to your level and offered his hand. "A beautiful young woman, what brings you to our ship?"

"I came to sing a song to the legendary captain of the Black Pearl." You answered, sending a bright smile back. But inside, you felt that malevolence that dwelled within every mermaid. The thirst to take rotten men and drag them down into their watery graves. To feed on the remains and rid the world of such scum. You usually pushed such thoughts down, but knowing what this man tried to do, your mind got the better of you.

"Is that so? We would love a song, love. But I warn you, none of those siren tricks. If I feel it's affects..." The man withdrew a pistol from his robes and held it aloft. "I will have to do something I don't want to do."

"I assure you, this song comes in peace." You leaned against your arm, trying to position yourself in an alluring way. "I sing this song to give blessings to the captain of this ship."

"Go on then." The pseudo-captain urged. You cleared your throat.

"Come all you young sailor men, listen to me, I'll sing you a song of the fish in the sea." You began to sing. You projected across the ship, catching the attention of all the pirates. But they weren't who you were calling out to. "And it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys. When the wind blows, we're all together, boys. Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow, jolly sou'wester, boys steady she goes."

The storm grew worse and you were drenched in water, keeping your mermaid form. But you knew the storm would also help carry your song. You hope they could hear it with all this ocean between you all.

"Up jumps the eel with his slippery tail, climbs up aloft and reefs the topsail." You sang, your voice rising in volume. "And it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys. When the wind blows, we're all together, boys. Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow, jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes."

All the crew and captives were listening at this point. So, when the next mermaid climbed onto the railing of the ship, they were taken by surprise. You grinned inwardly. Your song was being heard and soon enough, you would have enough mermaids to get the job done. One by one, mermaids began to climb onto the ship by the railings, gesturing dumbstruck buccaneers over to them.

"And then up jumps the shark with his nine rows of teeth, Saying, "You eat the dough boys, and I'll eat the beef!”" You sang loudly as a bolt of lightning struck across the sky. The pseudo captain was watching warily, but since the other mermaids made no moment, he didn't move into action. His mistake. "And it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys. When the wind blows, we're all together, boys. Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow, jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes."

Once you saw enough mermaids and quite a few pirates nearing the railings, you knew it was time to snap into action. You gave a shrill whistle between verses and chaos immediately erupted. All the pirates who were within inches or feet from a mermaid, were grabbed and pulled off the ship into the watery depths below. They would not be receiving the gift to breathe underwater.

"Up jumps the whale, the largest of all, "If you want any wind, well, I'll blow ye a squall!"" You laughed as the remaining traitorous pirates recoiled back from the rails. Some mermaids took to crawling onto the ship, grabbing their ankles and dragging them back to the edge. "And it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys. When the wind blows, we're all together, boys. Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow, jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes!"

You finished your song and decided it was best to return to Barbossa now. But before you could push yourself off the railing, you were grabbed around the waist and dragged onto the ship. You struggled in the man's grip, trying to throw your tail at him. You craned your head and sneered to find the pseudo-captain holding onto you. He gave you a rueful look as he pulled you farther away from the sea.

"Wicked siren! I should have shot you the moment I caught the glitter of your tail!" The man spat at you. One of your fellow mermaids noticed the struggle and hissed as she clawed her way forward. She was close, when there was a clicking sound and an object placed against your head. A pistol. "Don't come nearer or I'll make her into shark bait."

The mermaid glowered at him, sending you an apologetic look as she didn't continue forward. The object was pressed harder against your head, as you growled at the man.

"Call off your friends now and maybe I'll think about keeping you alive." The man threatened and tightened his grip around your waist.

"And my freedom?!" You snarled.

"You lost that the moment you began to sing." The man laughed darkly. "So, that song was a blessing towards your captain. You are a vixen. A liar as well."

"I didn't lie, I did sing that song for the captain of this ship." You chuckled lightly to yourself, catching the man off guard. "I sang it for the legendary Captain Barbossa."

"Barbossa is dead, you foolish mermaid." The man mocked. There was the sound of screeching and suddenly you were dropped to the floor of the boat. You gasped at the rough landing, but glanced back to see Barbossa's monkey, Jack, attacking the pseudo-captain. The man flung Jack away with the flick of his arm. "Stupid monkey! I thought I caged you up!"

"Ye did." A shot was fired from a pistol, before the pseudo-captain collapsed to the ground. You glanced back over to the entrance of the captain's quarters to find Barbossa standing there, a dry revolver in his hands. You sighed in relief as you sat up, curling your tail about you. The other mermaids glanced at Barbossa warily, but you quickly spoke up to ease their worries.

"He's alright! He's on our side!" You reassured them, as the real captain hooked his gun to the side and stepped over. His hat was back atop his head as it should and Jack soon enough climbed back onto his shoulder. The mermaids took their leave, climbing off the boat and dropping into the water. Barbossa gave a sharp swing of his sword and released his loyal crew from their confines.

"Raise the anchor, we be settin' back on course." Barbossa ordered, before continuing his path towards you. Brushing your hair back, you smiled at the approaching pirate captain when suddenly the familiar form of your older sister slid down in front of you, protectively.

"Let's go." Your sister urged, causing you to frown.

"I'm not leaving just yet." You insisted.

"You don't get a choice in the matter, ___." Your sister snapped and gripped your upper arm. She went to pull you away, when a pair of boots stopped in front of you both.

"I can't help but see ye about t' drag off me rescuer. T'is not too much t' offer a bout of thanks, would it?" Barbossa's mouth was set in a firm line, but he watched your sister with amusement.

"It would be too much, pirate." Your sister glared at the man, before beginning to drag you to the side of the ship.

"Thaleia!" You finally shouted. Your sister halted and looked at you, incredulous. You rarely addressed her. You pulled your arm away and sadly frowned at your sister. "I know you don't trust pirates, but... They're not all bad."

"That's what he wants you to think!" Your sister gestured to Barbossa, who didn't butt in but did watch the conversation with interest.

"Maybe he does, but this is my call. Not yours. I trust him and you'll just have to trust in my decision to trust him." You placed a hand on your sister's shoulder. "If he betrays me its my fault, not yours."

"But ___..." Your sister hesitated, before looking to the rolling ocean. "He's a pirate..."

"There's evil and bad mermaids, right?"

"Well, yes." Your sister looked back to you. "So what?"

"There's good and bad mermaids, there can be good and bad pirates." You offered a small shrug as a small smile began to grow on your face. "I just have this feeling that he's a good pirate..."

"..." Your sister glanced between you and Barbossa for a moment. Slowly her expression softened and she reached out taking one of your hands. She sent you a questioning look and you felt your face heat up, as you looked to the floorboards of the ship. "Okay... I trust you..."

"Really?" You looked up with hope.

"Really." Your sister squeezed your hand, before releasing it. She looked back over at Barbossa, her eyes narrowing slightly. "You a man of your word, pirate?"

"I stay true t' me word, mistress Thaleia." Barbossa smirked and tipped his hat, as he rejoined the conversation. "What of it?"

"I wish to make an accord with you." Your sister sat up straighter. "You must promise to not make my sister unhappy and you will never speak my name, again. Do either and I will drag you to the deepest part of the ocean."

"Won't do ye any good. Yer lovely sister gave me her blessin'." Barbossa stated, giving you a sensual glance.

"Even better. No man wishes to walk the empty, black bottom of the ocean for all eternity." Your sister easily taunted back. "Do we have an accord?"

"Aye, I see no profit fer me t' do either." Barbossa knelt down and shook hands with your sister. She gave a reluctant nod to you both, before dragging herself to the side of the ship and hopping off. You looked back to Barbossa with a small smile. The man was soaked, but he was alright and you felt a lot better. He looked back down to you, that glint coming back to his gaze. "I suppose ye will be headin' off, too?"

"Yes, but I was glad to be of help to you." You hesitated, looking over the captain. He was certainly attractive with his wet locks splayed over his shoulders and the rain droplets cascading from the edges of his hat. His face was protected, but a couple drops managed to hit his complexion. You gulped, before motioning for him to kneel down. He did so with a raised eyebrow, smiling in mirth.

"Wish t' tell me a siren secret of yers?" Barbossa teased. You rolled your eyes, but reached up and cupped his cheek. You brought his face down to yours and pressed a kiss against his cheek. You pulled away to meet his slightly confused eyes, trying to put out the feeling of his light facial hair against your lips.

"Thank you, for saving me." You released your hand from his cheek, looking at those ghost blue eyes one more time. You quickly pulled yourself to the side of the ship and jumped back down into the water. Barbossa rose to his feet and stepped to the side of the ship, watching your form disappear. He pushed down the stirring in his chest as he turned back to his crew, barking out some more orders.


	7. One Man's Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, my life's been rocky as of late and the writing I should be working on has been going through a major writer's block. This story is done, but it was hard looking here and not feeling ashamed of myself for my other works.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, one more to go!

The pirate wouldn't leave your mind. Every thought lingered on him. When you closed your eyes you would see his face. When you tried to go to sleep at night his voice haunted you, whispering secrets or singing shanties that would keep you up. It was like a curse.

It didn't help that Barbossa continued to use your scale. He wasn't in danger, again, but he did the other thing you suggested. He would greet you. Every morning as the sun rose and every night as the moon appeared in the sky, he would dip your scale into the ocean for a moment and send you his regards. It made your heart flutter, knowing he thought of you every day.

After one night, that you managed to sleep well enough through, you found yourself at the border of a British colony. Saint Martin, you remembered your sister telling you. You swam closer to the coast and noticed a bit of land jutting out into the sea. Atop this land was a healthy and prosperous apple tree. It's green fruit seemed to shine in the sun and you were immediately reminded of Barbossa once more.

You watched the tree, examining its bright green leaves and its plentiful fruit. It wouldn't hurt to take a few. You swam over and pulled yourself out of the water onto the coast next to the cape. It took moments for your tail to melt away and you were able to stand on your feet, again. You carefully made your way up the hill to the tree.

Most of the apples were high up, but you grabbed the best-looking ones you could reach and tossed them into the water. Once you had picked about a dozen, you decided your work was done. You stepped back before running off the jut of land and diving into the water below. Your tail quickly formed back and you rose to the surface to gather up the apples.

You began to count up the green fruit, when suddenly something slammed into your tail and drove a sharp pain up your spine. You looked down and paled in horror. A harpoon was sent straight through your tail. Before you could pull the weapon out, the harpoon was quickly tugged back in the direction of the shore. You kicked your tail about, trying to free yourself from the harpoon but it was all in vain.

"Well, I'll be." You heard a voice awe in amazement as you were tugged out of the water and onto the shore. You snapped your head back with a glare to find two men who were holding onto the rope attached to your tail. One wore one of those powdered wigs men seemed to wear on the land with pale skin to match and colorful clothing, the other man was of a darker complexion with a shaved head and tattered clothes. A slave to the other one, you grimaced in distaste towards the slave owner. The powdered wig one grinned at you before looking to the other man. "Go tell the others of our find and prepare a tank for her."

The other man nodded without question before running off. You hissed at the man now alone and tried to grab at his ankles. He shoved you back into the water with the harpoon that was still wedged into your tail.

"I know the tricks of a mermaid, I am no fool." The man huffed in amusement as he watched you struggle. "I also know I can't allow you on land too long, or else you'll gain feet."

You scowled at him, stopping your hopeless struggle. You were a fool to exit the water, he must have seen you around the land and tree. The throbbing of the wound in your tail only grew worse and you tried to push down the pain. You needed to find a way out, before you were taken out of the sea. But before a plan could surface, the other man with a few others appeared from the trees, nets at the ready.

"Tie her up and quick. We need to get her away from the ocean. That's her strength and we can't risk her getting away." The man ordered. Nets were thrown on top of you and as you struggled in the binding, the men tugged you out of the water. Your situation grew more and more hopeless.

~Barbossa's P.O.V.~

Holding the scale up at the sunlight, I watched as its red color glistened and hit the floorboards with its crimson light. I curved my mouth up a bit as I brought the chain back around my head, the scale falling back against my chest. I needed my mind off of it to focus on the task at hand. We needed to dock at this colony and retrieve provisions for our next venture.

"Captain, not to pry, but why's it you always look at that scale day by day?" I turned to look down at one of the newest and youngest members aboard the Pearl. I couldn't recall the lad's name, but he was loyal and a hard-worker for his age. Unfortunately, he was a tad too curious.

"From a lady of mine, ye hear?" I answered with a snide smirk. "I'd give ye details, but I fear ye be too young fer such things."

"You have a lady? Not to offend, captain, but I sort of thought you were the kind to love and leave behind." The boy nodded to the scale hanging about my neck. "Not to take tokens of women you actually fancied."

"She's... Different than most women ye would know, lad." I slipped the chain and scale beneath my undershirt to conceal it from outside eyes.

"Aye, she must be to trust you." The lad teased with a light smile. "Now I must be off, we need to lay anchor soon."

The lad scurried off and I watched him go, before turning back to look at the approaching port. Saint Martin. It was a British colony, but was easily pillaged by pirates time and time, again. I had some memories here that were best laid to rest.

The ship slowed and once close enough, the anchor was dropped and pirates began to file out onto their boats into the Pearl's fog. I joined them, Jack climbing onto my shoulder at the last moment to join us on the land.

We paddled out of the fog that swarmed my ship and to the port. I stood in the rear of the rowboat, scanning the approaching port. Nothing out of the usual, aside from maybe the chipper way people moved about. Usually the people of this colony were solemn and quiet. We docked the ports and I was the first to step onto the wooden decks above.

"Ye there." I pointed to an older woman who was gathering nets of fish and dropping the sea creatures into baskets. She glanced up at me, a spark of fear in her eyes as I approached. Jack screeched a little, before I stopped a few feet from her. "What's brought about this light-hearted mood among yer people?"

"Oh! Did you hear?" The woman relaxed and beamed as she rose to her feet. "Sir Roberts had captured a mermaid this morning. Found her on the coast, wandering about."

"Is that so?" My fist clenched as a sudden shock went through me. It couldn't be her. She was smarter than that. It could be any old mermaid fished out of the sea. "Have ye seen her yerself?"

"Why yes. Roberts is holding an open house today at his home to showcase her. She has the loveliest and longest (H/C) hair and a beautifully scaled tail. Though her fangs are something to fear." The woman explained the best she could. "She was a bit... Hostile, not fond of humans."

"No one be fond of being poked an' prodded." I scratched my cheek, glancing at the village by the coast. This Roberts had to be a local. That description... It could be ___, though I'd like to believe otherwise. It wouldn't hurt to see. "Where would one find the residence of this Mr. Roberts?"

~

I, with a few of my more loyal men, approached the mansion set on the hillside. It reminded me somewhat of the Swann's residence, though I could not compare interiors. People streamed in and out of the home in small groups, all chatting about excitedly. I stopped my men and turned to face them.

"Listen here. We be goin' in, but do not pillage an' plunder unless told so. I wish t' see what treasure they be viewin' t' the public. Consider takin' it for me own." I narrowed my eyes at the men, as Jack climbed across my back to sit on my other shoulder. "We be clear?"

"Aye!" The group of men confirmed back and I gave a satisfied nod. I turned back to the huge mansion and led the way inside.

We were greeted with the usual variety of high-class decor. Paintings hung about the walls, velvet curtains draped at the windows, one-of-a-kind vases and utensils, etc. I made long steps through the halls, keeping my stance casual, but hurrying my way past the groups of people gawking in the corridors. Before long, we made our way into an open room filled with a dozen or so people. It appeared to be a personal library, but there was some structure built into the middle of it.

"..." I pulled aside one of my crew members, lowering my voice. "If I give ye a signal, make-up an excuse to evacuate the people out of here. Something they'll believe an' won't put a target on our heads."

"Yessir." The crew mate nodded, before disappearing into the crowd with the others. I frowned, facing the structure, and began to approach it. Pushing past a few people, it was apparent what it was. A huge fish tank, filled with sea water. As I got closer, I got a clearer look and focused my attention on the creature lying at the bottom of the tank.

One look was all I needed to know that this were my mermaid. Her long (H/C) hung over her form as she lied on her side, her whole body showing defeat. She faced away from me and appeared to be ignoring everything around her. I bit the inside of my mouth as I glanced about the room, locking eyes with the crew mate I had spoke with. I reached up and tipped my hat in his direction.

"Everyone! Sir Roberts has offered free refreshments in his kitchen and dining room! Hurry, before we run out of cranberry pie!" The crew mate called out and the people swarmed out of the room. My remaining crew mates closed the doors leading into the study, leaving us the only ones in. I straightened up and knocked on the glass. The lass' form twitched, but she didn't move to look.

"I was expectin' a more lively reaction t' our next meetin', m' pearl." I spoke up. As soon as the words left my mouth, her head shot up and she turned her whole body to face me. Her lovely, young face beamed as she swam to face me directly. She placed her hands on the glass.

"Hector Barbossa! How did you know?" She asked, sounding surprised at my appearance. "Did you come to rescue me?"

"Aye, though it be a mere coincidence that I be here." I lifted my hand and placed it over the surface where her hand was placed, sending her a smirk. "But t'would be an honor t' save ye, me dear."

"So, what is the plan?" The innocent mermaid asked, as I removed my hand and walked over to a large desk placed in the study. I gripped the chair placed beside it and let out a low chuckle.

"Just follow along an' keep up. I be makin' it up as I go along."

"Wait, what?" I didn't answer her with words, instead I swung the chair into the glass surface of the tank. It shattered and the water came spilling out. I tossed aside the chair as ___ slipped out, and I caught her by the arms. She coughed out some water and sent me a light glare. "Warn me next time."

"No promises." I winked at her as her form changed in my arms. Her slick tail separated into two firm legs and I released her as she stood upon her feet. A loud banging came from the main doors into the study and I gripped the girl's elbow and dragged her to another door. I motioned back to my men. "Give us some time, meet us back at the ship if ye ain't able t' catch up."

I flung open the door and rushed through with the bare girl at my heels. We turned corners and dropped down flights of stairs as we made our way to the exit. As we turned another corner, I noticed a group of men at the end. If they were to see the girl, they would recognize her immediately. I opened up the nearest door, dragging the girl inside with me.

"What are we going to do?" The girl asked, as I locked the door behind us and turned to her. Jack screeched and hopped onto the bed placed in the room, before beginning to search about.

"We need t' disguise ye. Get pass those guards an' run fer me ship." I took a chance to glance about the room. A servant's quarters from the look of it. Modest furniture in a small room. I stepped to the wardrobe and flung the door, beginning to look through the clothings. A men's room, better. "Put these on."

I shoved a pair of clothes into the girl's arms. I stepped over to the door and pressed my ear against it. I heard no commotion, but it would be coming. I glanced at the girl to find she got the shirt on fine, it was baggy on her form, but she held the pants aloft and seemed to be confused. She looked to me with an apologetic smile.

"I've never worn such a thing. The only clothing I've worn was that dress you first saw me in." She admitted. In a normal situation, I would have become frustrated, but she was a mermaid. She hardly knew better. I grabbed the slacks from her hands and kneeled at her feet. I opened them up for her and looked up to meet her gaze.

"Slide yer legs in them, I will manage the rest." I ordered and she quickly followed. She slid her feet into each leg and once they were completely through, I drew the pants up to her waist. I did pause to admire, well her, before bringing the hem of the pants over the shirt. The pants were baggy akin to the shirt, but I made quick to hook a large belt up to keep them on her. I stepped back to respect my work. "Yer form looks enough t' be a runt of a pirate boy."

"Thanks?" She said unsurely. I narrowed my eyes and knew what the problem was. Her face was too feminine and that hair would be recognized. Jack screeched once more and I looked over to see him pull open a drawer on a small table placed beside the bed. The small monkey pulled out a pair of scissors and began to examine them in mild interest. "Barbossa?"

"I told ye t' follow along, right? Ye will need t' trust me on this one. Sit down and bow your head. Don't move." I nodded to the bed, which the girl hesitantly sat upon. She bowed her head and sat still, as I swiftly grabbed the scissors out of Jack's hands. He gave a shriek in annoyance, but moved on.

"What are you doing?" ___ asked me, as I drew up to her side. I gathered up all her hair in one hand and brought up the scissors.

"Something ye might not like, m'pearl." Her hair had to be a cubit long and I hacked it all off with a snip of the scissors. Her length of hair dropped into my clutched hand and now her strands only reached to level with her chin. The girl looked up at me in surprise, a hand running through her destroyed hair.


	8. A Pirate's Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following the story everyone, this is where it ends. I hope at the least this is a satisfying ending. Now, get out there and make some more stories for Barbossa!

You were excited to be rescued by Barbossa, but you weren't expecting this. You felt the short ends of your hair that began to curl up. You had never once cut your hair, not a strand, and now about all of it was chopped off. You were horrified about how you might look, not sure if short hair was a good idea for you. But you especially wanted to know why Barbossa had to cut it off.

"Why?" Was all you got out as you looked to the pirate captain with wide eyes. He stuffed away your hair into his coat pocket and your strands disappeared without a trace.

"Had t', lass. Anyone would recognize yer hair within moments. Now, to finish up your look." Barbossa stepped over to the small contraption set in the corner of the room. You believed it was called a fireplace. He withdrew some black, dry wood from it and stepped back over to you. He brushed the substance across your cheeks, forehead, chin, and rubbed it in. He even added some to your clothes to dirty up the look. "Best t' make it look as if ye were workin'."

"In a cave?" You raised an eyebrow as Barbossa let out a light chuckle.

"There be dirty work on a ship, I assure ye." Barbossa sent you a confident smile, before tossing the remaining charcoal aside. He removed his hat and set it on the bed, before beginning to undo the green bandana around his head. Your eyes widened. You had never seen the man's head bare. The bandana slipped into his hands, revealing his hair underneath.

"Huh..." You reached up and ran a hand through his hair, top to bottom. It was greasy and stringy in your hands, but you didn't mind. He had a full head of auburn hair, though it was even messier than what was shown. Barbossa watched your movements with an amused smirk.

"Ye act as if human hair is foreign t' ye." He noted.

"Yours is much different than mine. It's slick with grease, has a stringy texture, and it doesn't appear you've put a brush through it in ages." You fingered a couple of his strands, before meeting his eyes. "It is soft though."

"Suppose me hair shouldn't impress a mermaid. Even one as gracious as ye are." Barbossa huffed with amusement, before bringing up his bandana and tying it around your head. It obscured some of your hair and helped warm your neck where a lack of hair was.

"Do you really think this will fool everyone?" You asked, touching the bandana lightly.

"Aye, as long as they don't look closer an' we be quick. We be headin' back t' the Pearl. Once we reach her waters, ye will be free as ye were before." Barbossa assured, as he picked up his hat and placed it back on his head. "Let us be off, before we be caught in here."

Barbossa took you by the shoulder as you stood to your feet and were led to the door. The pirate captain clicked open the door and slid out of the bedroom with you, back into the hall. Barbossa sent you a look and you understood what he was trying to say. Act natural. He released your shoulder, but pushed you along, as you both calmly walked down the hall.

You turned the corner with him and felt your blood freeze. The man with the harpoon, the one who had caught you. You stepped closer to Barbossa, as you both approached nearer and nearer. The man was speaking with a couple of others and didn't look too alarmed. He probably didn't know you escaped, yet.

"That tapestry was actually inherited from a great aunt of mine." The man spook, as a couple women awed. He looked over as you and Barbossa made your appearance. He scowled lightly and excused himself from the group of people he was with. He stepped almost into Barbossa's path, who slowed to a stop in front of the man. "I know this is an open house, but I wasn't expecting pirates today. I'll ask you kindly to leave. The both of you."

"We be on our way as we speak." Barbossa gave a wide grin and a polite nod of his head, as he pushed you forward. "Go on, scurvy dog. Back t' the ship with ye."

You bowed your head and hurried past the man. You could feel his eyes on you, but the feeling left quick as Barbossa stayed right on your heels. Soon, you were out the front doors and back into the town you remember being carried into. Barbossa placed his hand on your shoulder, again, and leaned down till his lips neared your ear.

"Past the hard part, lass. Now we make the long run t' the sea. Keep yer chin up an' twill be over before ye know it." Barbossa's words filled you with some more confidence and you did lift your chin, as you both walked through the streets of the town. No one batted an eye at you and it was for the best.

Everything was calm and clear for the both of you, until the shouts broke out. You glanced back with Barbossa to see a group of men run out the doors of the mansion far behind you. They pointed towards the town and began to run down towards it. Barbossa turned and ushered you forward.

"Seems they've caught on. Best be pickin' up our feet." As he finished speaking, you both broke into a sprint. Townspeople watched you with curious gazes as you and the captain of the Black Pearl ran to the port. You felt immense relief when the wooden boards of the pier were under your feet. You looked to the Pearl anchored out in the distance and frowned.

"It's too far off!" You exclaimed.

"Not fer us." Barbossa grabbed your wrist and sent you a wink with a playful smile. Jack hopped off his shoulder and took off towards the forest, probably taking a different route to the Pearl. "Ye seem t' be forgettin' yer a mermaid an' I have your blessing."

The shouts became closer and that's when the captain took his chance to pull you into the water with him. Oh, how the table's have turned. You both sank down to the bottom, your transformation already taking form. The borrowed pants were torn as your legs fused together to create a tail. You glanced up to see the shadows of figures on the pier.

You glanced back to Barbossa. He exhaled, bubbles trailing from his lips as he adjusted to his condition underwater. He looked back to you and gestured to the the hull of his ship that dipped in the water. You got the idea.

You swam around Barbossa, before wrapping your arms under his and across his chest. You gave a strong kick and began to swim towards the Pearl, easily carrying the pirate captain along. The water streamed past and soon enough you were alongside the ship. You swam around to the side facing the ocean rather than the land to better safely emerge from the water. You released Barbossa and you both swam up to break through the water.

"Ah! Nothing like fresh ocean air!" Barbossa breathed out as he broke the surface of the water. You followed and smoothed away the short strands of hair that managed to reach your eyes. You watched the captain for a moment, before smiling.

"You really came through. Thank you ever so much for saving me." You undid the bandana around your head and held it out to him. "This belongs to you."

Barbossa eyed you for a moment before reaching out to take back his bandana. But that wasn't what he did. His hand encompassed yours and pulled you closer to his form. You watched in confusion as a charming smile began to adorn Barbossa's lips. He wrapped his other arm around your waist and pulled you up against his chest.

"Barbossa-"

"Hector t' you, m'pearl. Now, not another word." The pirate captain quickly cut you off. And then, his mouth smashed onto yours. It wasn't gentle or sweet like the kiss you had given to him. His kiss was rough and fiery, making a warmth grow in the pit of your stomach. You didn't have time to react, before Barbossa, er, Hector pulled his lips away from you.

"Bar-Hector, you already received my blessing. There's no more to receive from kissing a mermaid." You pointed out. Hector's eyebrows rose, before he let out a hearty laugh.

"Sink me t' Davy Jone's Locker! Ye haven't a clue of human customs d' ye?" Barbossa inquired as he calmed his amusement. You became slightly embarrassed, averting your eyes away.

"I didn't know kissing had a different custom with humans... Us mermaids use it to give the gift of living breathe to humans... What do humans use it for?" You asked, raising your eyes back to Hector, now curious.

"T' sate yer eagerness, I will explain this custom to you." Hector cleared his throat and his arm trailed up your back and tangled in your short hair. "A kiss is a sign of greeting and reverence... But it is mostly used to show sexual desire... And love..."

"Love...?" You gulped as you scanned Hector's face. He didn't seem to be outright lying. You curled your tail a little, biting your lip as you met the captain's gaze. "Hector... Do you love me?"

"... I wish I could deny it, lass, but... Ye've caught me in yer nets an' I fear there be no escape now." Hector frowned and scrutinized you. "Do what ye will with me. T'is too late fer me. I am but a humble servant."

"You think I will drown you? Eat off your flesh?" You asked, knowing the answer already. You were a mermaid, he was a pirate, what would he think?

"I pray not, but I know better."

You frowned yourself, knowing he didn't completely trust you. But maybe you could prove him wrong. You brought up your arms and pushed your hands into Barbossa's hair, sliding underneath his hat. As your fingers curled behind Barbossa's head, you leaned in and pressed your lips against his. He held you tighter and returned the kiss with a burning passion.

That same warmth filled you once more and you smiled into the kiss. His lips were still chapped and a little dry, like as you remembered them. His beard brushed against your chin and it sent dolphins swimming through your stomach. You kicked your tail to keep you above the water as your fingers tangled in Hector's hair. Finally, the captain of the Black Pearl pulled away slightly, his lips still hovering near yours.

"If ye intend t' end me, d' it. I beg o' you." Hector shuddered against you, his warm breathe brushing against your face.

"I don't wish to kill you, Hector. I never intended that." You brought a hand down, curling a lock of his hair between your fingers. He watched your movements through half-lidded eyes as you continued. "I was told so many things about pirates... But you interested me far too much... There's so much more to you than I know, but... You're not the only one who feels chained to the other."

"If ye be speakin' the truth... Ye say that ye be wrapped about me finger as I am t' ye?"

"That would be right." You felt heat begin to fill your cheeks as you watched Hector in anticipation. "Well?"

"... Stay with me." Hector finally stated, his tone growing sharp. "If ye be honest in yer dealings... Than prove it. Aboard me ship, pull yer weight, an' show me yer heart be that of angel rather than a demon."

"I can do that. I can do that for you." You affirmed. "I'll do whatever to help out. Swab the deck, pillage, hunt for treasure-"

"Those be cliches, though they are true. There is more t' bein' a pirate than that." Hector allowed a grin to grow back on his face as he squeezed your waist. "And if ye truly be a servant t' me as well... I will gladly introduce to ye a variety of human customs that I assure ye will enjoy."

"I'll travel with you, Hector. It's hard being without your company anyway."

"Then it be decided!" Hector released you and swam to the wood planks that jut along the side of the ship. He grabbed onto the lower planks and glanced back at you. "Wrap yer arms around me shoulders. It may not look so, but these wiry arms can haul both ye an' I up."

"I have no doubt in that." You smiled, stuffing his bandana into the pocket of your shirt and swimming over to him. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and held tight, as he began to carry you both up. Soon enough, he pulled you both over the starboard of the ship. Pirates looked over in awe as Hector gently eased you onto the floor of the ship. Your legs began to take shape once more, as Hector stood in front of you, protectively.

"Listen up, me hearties! We will be joined by me lady here in our ventures. T'would be wise not t' bother her. If I hear any word o' trouble from her, I will not hesitate t' cast ye into the sea!" Hector barked and his crewman listened intently. Your legs finished forming and you did your best to cover yourself with the remaining rags of the pants. Barbossa scanned his crowd of buccaneers. "Am I understood?"

"Aye, captain!" The crew shouted back.

"Then get ready to weigh anchor. Once the remaining scurvy dogs return to the ship, we be off!" Hector ordered and the pirates began to scurry about in preparation. Barbossa turned to you and relaxed his features, offering you a hand. You took it and he pulled you onto your feet. Hector brought up his hand and placed it against your cheek, rubbing circles into your skin with his thumb. "The sea will ever be present if ye ever change yer mind."

You leaned your cheek against the warm, calloused hand and offered Hector a small smile. You reached up and gently touched his ear that held the matching earring to your own. You looked back to meet Hector's gaze, before getting on your tiptoes and pressing a kiss against his chin.

"I rather keep trouble close." You softly admitted. Hector smirked and released your cheek, before looking over at a familiar screech. Jack, the monkey, hurled himself over onto the captain's arm and scurried up. Barbossa rubbed the small creature's head and spoke softly to him, as you smiled. You turned your gaze to the sea and felt a weight pressed against your chest leave.

You've broken about every mermaid standard. You didn't regret a bit of it.


End file.
